There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle provided with a drive-force transmitting apparatus that includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from a drive force source of the vehicle; an output rotary member from which the drive force is to be outputted to drive wheels of the vehicle; a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio; and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transfer element, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member, and the plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism when the first drive-force transmitting path is established by engagements of a first friction engagement device and a dog clutch, and a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism when the second drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a second friction engagement device. As an example of such a control apparatus, JP-2017-7369A discloses a control apparatus for a vehicle. This Japanese Patent Application Publication discloses a hydraulic control unit provided in the vehicle that is equipped with a drive-force transmitting apparatus defining first and second drive-force transmitting paths provided in parallel with each other, wherein the hydraulic control unit includes a plurality of solenoid valves configured to output respective hydraulic pressures by using a working fluid supplied from a pump, such that the first and second friction engagement devices, dog clutch and primary and secondary pulleys are operated by the outputted hydraulic pressures.